


No Big Dill

by CaliforniaQueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Innuendo, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaQueen/pseuds/CaliforniaQueen
Summary: Ben is not a fan of Halloween...until he meets Rey. Then, he’ll do anything to make her happy, including dressing up in the most ridiculous costume he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reylo Readers & Writers - The Spooktacular Collection





	No Big Dill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancifulUniKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulUniKitty/gifts).



  
Ben Solo hated Halloween.

Second only to Valentine’s Day in his mind, it served as yet another manufactured “holiday” designed to sell copious amounts of candy. Stores tricked mindless customers into buying bags of “fun-sized” sugar bombs, knowing the chocolate and caramel addicted consumers would tear through their supplies long before October even arrived and be forced to purchase more. It was reminiscent of a drug dealer offering a free taste and then upping the price, knowing you’d come back for another hit. 

Lather, rinse, repeat. 

It seemed to Ben that Halloween had snowballed into something completely outrageous in the last decade. From the first of September until the last day in October, everywhere he looked, he was bombarded with ghosts, witches, pumpkin-spiced everything, and grown adults prancing around in ridiculously ill-advised costumes. It put him in an irritable mood for two months every single year. He would turn off his porch light and go to bed early every Halloween, avoiding the masses of unsupervised spawn on a sugar high, pounding at his door, demanding their legal stimulants. His noise-canceling headphones had been the most useful purchase he had ever made, and he congratulated himself for buying them every October 31st.

For his entire adult life, Ben knew celebrating Halloween was the last thing he would ever do. The very last thing. 

Until July 4th. 

On July 4th Ben met Rey.

And Rey. Loved. Halloween. 

It was at his parents’ Fourth of July barbecue. They invited friends, family, work colleagues—it was the biggest party of the year on their block. Ben hadn’t counted on even being there that day, but his cousin Kaydel had guilted him into it, complaining it had been too long since they’d seen each other. Ben reluctantly grabbed his 75 SPF and his swim trunks and drove his “perpetually grumpy ass,” as Kaydel referred to it, to his parents’ house across town. 

What she hadn’t told him was that she was bringing her best friend Rey to his parents’ party. All it took was one dimpled grin and effervescent laugh from her and he was done for—destroyed by Tropical Storm Rey with no warning. They hit it off right away and that afternoon turned into a date the next day, which turned into multiple dates, and before Ben knew it he was in deep enough to agree to something he never would have agreed to if he hadn’t been head over heels in love with the person suggesting it. 

🎃👻🎃👻

In one short conversation on September 30th, Rey convinced Ben to not only attend a Halloween party with her—she had gotten him to agree to go in costume. For the first time since he was ten years old, he would be wearing a costume on Halloween. 

He really had no idea how he had agreed. One minute Rey was waxing poetic about carving pumpkins and Charlie Brown specials and the next Ben was nodding dumbly agreeing to be outfitted in god only knew what.   


He didn’t even have the pleasure of being coaxed into it with sex. They hadn’t even  _ had _ sex yet, both of them agreeing to wait until they were _both_ ready. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think dressing up for her upped his chances, but the minute he agreed to be a Halloween costumed cliche for her was probably the exact moment he realized he was truly, madly, deeply, and every other adverb in love with Rey. 

The second foolish thing Ben did (first was agreeing to dress up at all) was think a trip to the Halloween store for some generic couples outfit would be anywhere near Rey’s vision for the perfect costume. 

“Are you kidding? I haven’t had store-bought in years. I go full handmade, baby. And I’ve never had a couples costume before so this is my first chance at the prize. With you in my corner, I’m gonna win this year.” 

The maniacal gleam in her eye was a bit of a turn-on, he had to admit. 

“Win what?”

“The winner of the best costume gets an extra two days of paid vacation at Christmas! I have been dreaming about those extra two days for years. Now I have you. We’re gonna win.”

“I really don’t know what I have to do with it,” Ben shrugged. He couldn’t figure out what he had to offer, he just really hoped she didn’t go the Frankenstein route. 

“Oh, you will definitely see,” she giggled. “I have plans for you on Halloween.”

Ben shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Images flooded his mind of Rey as a sexy nurse, a sexy fairy, hell Rey could dress as a corncob and make it sexy. This idea may have more merit than he thought. 

“Okay. What am I going to be?”

“Oh, no. That’s a surprise.”

“What?”

“I’m not telling you. I want you to be surprised. Now come over here so I can measure you.”

Rey raised her eyebrows suggestively and Ben felt his face flush. She had actually made him blush at the idea of her measuring him. Because of course he would imagine her measuring his most prized possession. She laughed at his obvious discomfort. 

“Oh my god, Ben. Measurements for the costume, ya pervert.” 

They both chuckled at that and Rey got to work taking his measurements. When she finished, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“Don’t worry. I promise it’ll be fun.”

🎃👻🎃👻

For the entire month of October, Ben watched Rey measure, cut, pin, sew and glue all manner of fabrics and embellishments on their costumes. Every time he’d try and get closer for a sneak peek, she’d holler, “No!” and hide whatever she was working on, glaring at him furiously and pointing for him to go away. He played it off as teasing, but his dirty little secret was that he was truly curious and even a bit excited to share the experience with her. 

Rey arrived at Ben’s house on Halloween filled with a level of excitement Ben had previously only seen in over-sugared children. She carried two shopping bags and a backpack into the living room, depositing all but one on the couch. Handing the brown paper bag to Ben, she chirped, “It’s done! I’m so excited to see you in it!”

Ben took the bag from her, wanting to be annoyed at the prospect of attending an actual costume party, but her enthusiasm was so infectious he found himself smiling back. He kissed her cheek and asked, “When should I put it on?”

“Not for a while. I’ll take a bit longer than you to get ready. Kaydel’s going to come do my makeup.”

Satisfied that he wouldn’t have to sit around in whatever his costume was for the whole day, he made do by opening the bags of candy he had purchased at Rey’s request, filling a giant salad bowl to the brim with premium chocolates. 

“Holy shit, you got the good stuff there. The kids are gonna remember you.”

Ben grimaced and rolled his eyes. 

_ Great _ , he thought. 

A ringing doorbell announced the arrival of his cousin and she and Rey immediately ran into Ben’s guest bedroom to get Rey ready for the evening. Ben sat down, eager to get in a couple of chapters of the mystery novel he was reading. He had lost track of time and it was close to the time to leave when he heard Rey shout his name. 

“Ben! Are you getting ready?”

“On it now!”

“Let me know if you need help!”

He marched into his room and dug into the crisp paper grocery bag, his fingers closing on soft, yet lumpy felt. Pulling it out he gaped at the amorphous, bright green, massive blob of fabric in his hands. 

“The fuck is this?” he muttered. He searched and found a large opening he could only assume his body went into, thrusting his legs and arms through the corresponding holes. The last hole was an opening just large enough to poke his face through. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he could feel his ears nearly on fire with the heated flush of irritation brought on by the sight. 

What. Was. She. Thinking?

“Rey!” 

His voice boomed through the house and he heard the telltale squawk of Kaydel’s high-pitched laugh, followed by Rey sweetly asking, “Yes, baby, do you need help?”

Ben stomped into the living room, ready to rant and rave when he stopped, at a loss for words. Standing before him was Rey, in a skin-tight, fawn-colored, off the shoulder bodysuit displaying an enticing dusting of freckles. Her hair tumbled down her back in curls, held in place by a headband with soft-looking ears that matched her costume. Fluffy white fur decorated her front and spots around her back, topped off with a cheeky tail pinned to the top of her perky ass. Knee-high brown boots and Bambi makeup finished off the outfit. She looked amazingly beautiful. It was really fucking hot, but it made absolutely no sense. 

“Something wrong?” Rey asked. Her long, false eyelashes batted innocently. Kaydel snorted and grabbed her purse. 

“That’s my cue to go. Y’all look great. Have fun.”

“Thanks, Kay,” Rey waved, blowing a kiss in response to Kaydel’s amused wink and finger guns directed at Ben. Rey turned back to him, arms akimbo. “Something wrong?” she repeated. 

“How the hell is this a couples costume, Rey? I’m a fucking pickle! You’re a deer!”

“Well, yeah. Don’t you get it? I think it’s my best work yet.”

“What am I supposed to get? We don’t match.”

“Ben, are you serious?” She frowned at him before covering her face and holding back what sounded like a sob.

Misinterpreting her reaction for hurt, Ben softened his tone. “You did a great job, baby. Really. They’re well done. You have a talent for this stuff. I just don’t know what I’m missing. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Rey removed her hand from her face and Ben realized she wasn’t crying, but rather laughing. “Oh no, I’m not upset. Not at all. This is awesome. You really have no idea?” At his confirming shake of his head she only laughed harder. “Then I’m definitely not telling. This is the best thing ever.”

“Rey, what? Tell me.”

“Nope. Not a chance.” She snorted another laugh. “You’re gonna have to just figure it out.”

  
🎃👻🎃👻

All night long Ben begged and pleaded with anyone and everyone Rey introduced him to for some hint as to what the connection was between the dill pickle and the doe-eyed deer. Each time Rey would loudly threaten the colleague in question with grievous bodily harm if they were to even attempt to let Ben in on the secret. So he suffered all night with congratulations, raucous laughter, and a landslide victory in the costume contest, all without knowing what the hell the joke was.

Rey was ecstatic. Ben was just thrilled to finally be allowed to take the costume off. He was happy for Rey and her two extra vacation days, but he had had enough of Halloween. He was relieved when Rey suggested heading back to his place shortly after. 

“You know, I brought a change of clothes and some pajamas in my backpack. I knew we’d get home late. Do you mind me staying over?” she asked when they walked through the door. 

Ben stopped in his tracks. This was a first. He tried to control his body’s reaction to Rey being in the bedroom next to his all night. He shook it off before he could get caught up imagining what she slept in.  _ If _ she slept in anything. 

“I d-dont mind at all,” he stammered. 

“Great. Let me change and then I have a present for you.” She scampered into the bathroom with her backpack and came out later freshly scrubbed wearing a black sleep shirt and matching shorts sprinkled with anthropomorphic candy corn. 

She carried a wrapped package that looked like a Christmas gift and to Ben’s shock, she climbed into his lap instead of sitting next to him on the sofa. This was certainly more suggestive than she had ever been before. Ben was intrigued. She held out the gift to him with a cheeky grin. 

“So, I was going to save this for your Christmas present to play with over our extra two days of vacation, but I think we could get some use out of it right now.”

Brow furrowed in confusion, Ben took the shiny, silver foil wrapped package from her and shook it by his ear, listening for a rattle. Rey only grinned wider. He tore it open, glancing up at her to see her biting her lip in anticipation. Ben opened the box and looked down at a long, green, bumpy, rubber...

“Rey. This is...is this what I think it is?”

“Tell me what you think it is Ben,” she purred.

“I think it’s a goddamn pickle-shaped dildo.”

It hit him then, like a bolt of lightning, and his proverbial lightbulb shone in an aha moment. 

Dill pickle. Doe-eyed deer. Dill, doe. Dildo.

He roared with laughter for a good full minute, finally putting it all together. He pulled her to him in a searing hot kiss, full of warm, wet tongues, Rey’s soft whimpers, and the promise of an unforgettable first experience. 

“You’re a fucking genius,” he said. “I love my present. And I love you.”

Her eyes softened momentarily at his declaration, and then darkened as she lunged for him. 

“Let me have a taste of your pickle, loverboy.”

From that night on, Ben swore to anyone who asked that Halloween was very much his favorite holiday. 


End file.
